Ward family
The Wards were a fictional African-American family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Background *''Mary Mae Courtnee Ward(1926-January 17, 1996)'' *''Dan Ward (?-1969)'' Mary Mae Ward was the family matriarch who made a living for herself as a blues singer in Virginia. While working one night, she met a navy man, Edward Quartermaine. They both related to one another but the music drew them together most. They had a brief affair until Edward was shipped overseas but they kept in touch through letters. Mary Mae wrote him a letter and told him that she was pregnant and that she would raise his child on her own. She named the child Bradley. Mary Mae married Dan Ward in 1946 and they relocated the family to Port Charles. She and Dan had another son, David Ward, and a daughter, Idios. Bradley never knew Edward was his father and died believing he was the son of a soldier who died at war. Dan later died from a stroke in 1969. Bradley married a woman named Isobel and together they had three children, Faith Ward, Justus Ward, and another daughter whose name was never mentioned. It was also revealed that Bradley had an affair with Kylie Quinlan, the daughter of a prominent judge. Kylie had gotten pregnant with Bradley's child, but miscarried when she was run off the road. Mary Mae didn't see Edward again until 1974 when she visited him at his apartment revealing their son was in danger. One of Edward's business partners was working with mob boss, Frank Smith and Bradley had been causing trouble for the criminals. Edward did all he could to keep him safe but Bradley was murdered that very same night which was made to look like a suicide. Mary Mae then buried Bradley’s body in the front lawn of her house which later became home to the Spencer family. It wasn’t until 1994, that Mary Mae was introduced on screen. She quickly befriended Laura Spencer who assisted her in running the Bradley Ward house orphanage named in his honor. After Laura bought Mary Mae’s old home, she discovered Bradley’s decomposed body buried in her lawn. Edward, who had used his money and influence to stop Bradley’s murder investigation was arrested and tried for his murder. It was then that Justus came to Port Charles from Philadelphia for his father’s memorial service along with his cousin Keesha. Just as it seemed certain that Edward was going to be put in prison for a crime he didn't commit, Mary Mae took the stand. She was then forced to reveal that Edward was in fact Bradley's father and could have never murdered him. Justus was less than thrilled to discover he was related to the Quartermaines, however he quickly warmed up to them over time. The Quartermaines later welcomed and accepted all of the Wards as a part of their family. Justus also became the Port Charles district attorney with the help of his grandfather and Sonny Corinthos. In 1996, Mary Mae died in her sleep after the actress who played her passed away. At which time the Wards, Quartermaines and more than half of Port Charles attended her funeral. Following Mary Mae’s death Keesha and Justus moved away a few years later in 1998. Justus returned to town in 2003, and took on the position of Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan's attorney much to his grandfather Edward's dismay. Justus then remained in Port Charles until 2006, when he was murdered by Manny Ruiz after walking into a mob ambush intended for Jason. Edward took Justus's death especially hard. In early 2010, Faith's daughter Maya Ward contacts her great grandfather Edward, looking for a place to do her medical internship. Edward was delighted to invite her to live in Port Charles and complete her internship at General Hospital. A few months after Maya moved to town from Philadelphia, she ended up married to Ethan Lovett due to a drunken mix up in Las Vegas. In time, Maya and Ethan eventually fell for one another however when Maya returned to her home town to care for her sick aunt, she had very little contact with him. Ethan later decided to surprise Maya for a visit and was shocked to find her with another man. She told Ethan she had fallen in love and had been lying to him for a while with no plans to return to Port Charles. Afterwards, Ethan and Maya decided the marriage was over and parted amicably. Ward family tree Descendants 1. Unknown male Ward Unknown female 2. Dan Ward (died 1969) Mary Mae Courtnee (1926-1996) 3. Bradley Ward (1945-1974) (legal son of Dan) Isobel Ward 4. Justus Ward (1962-2006) 4. Faith Ward (1969-present) Unknown male 5. Maya Ward Kylie Quinlan 4. Unnamed child (1974; miscarriage) 3. David Ward Margaret Ward 4. Roy Ward 4. Keesha Ward (1975-present) 3. Idios Ward 2. Unknown female Ward Unknown male 3. Unknown child Unknown person 4. Charlene Unknown male 5. Unknown female 5. Unknown female Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child Courtnee|_ ||| |!| | | |F|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|+|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|.|_ |||unknown||Bradley Ward|v|Isobel Ward| |David Ward|v|Margaret Ward| |Idios Ward|_ ||| |!||||,|-|^|-|.| |||,|-|^|-|.|_ |||Charlene||Justus Ward| |Faith Ward| |Roy Ward| |Keesha Ward|_ ||,|-|^|-|.| | ||||!|_ |unknown| |unknown||||Maya Ward|_ }} See also *Quartermaine family - The family Bradley Ward was born into. References and notes *Dan Ward raised Bradley: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gGXjXsw0Ag&feature=related * Mary Mae and Dan Ward had Bradley, David, and a daughter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFqYQtzD0NY * Justus was 7 when his father died in 1974: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdCWnRmUCzM * Dan Ward died when Isobel was 6 months pregnant with Faith: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pf2kV2v0oE * Dan and Mary Mae's daughter was Idios: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yYhzQ64vDE&feature=related; Spelling came from: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Mae_Ward#References *Dan had a great-niece by his sister named Charlene with 2 daughters: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QycAU8PkpM&feature=related Category:Families * *Ward family